A Promise Made is a Promise Kept
by starrynightsky17
Summary: The battle for the Shikon jewel is finally over, but not without casualties. Someone dies, leaving the group distraught, but one of them is determined to find their fallen comrade with the wish from the jewel...will fate be kind and reunite our friends?
1. A Battle Won and Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Inuyasha, no characters and whatnot, just the story line  
  
A Promise Made is a Promise Kept  
  
By: StarryNightSky17  
  
Facts: This story will somewhat follow the storyline of Inuyasha, just with some twists...such as Kikyo never existed before Kagome, so she's not a reincarnation, just Kagome who is just born into the Feudal Era as well, so no "future/modern day girl" hopping between eras...oh yes, and when Kagome refers to "home" she means back to her village...and I think that covers the rough details...the rest of the story will unravel more details, if you have questions then just ask and I'll try to answer.  
  
Summary: The battle for the Shikon jewel is finally over, but not without casualties. Someone dies, leaving the group distraught, but one of them is determined to find their fallen comrade with the wish from the jewel...will fate be kind and reunite our friends?  
  
The Shikon jewel was finally complete. The battle had been fought for a great amount of time, but no in vain. Naraku was finally defeated and banished to the depths of hell. Though victory had been achieved, our groups couldn't help the heaviness that lingered over their hearts. Yes, of course they were the successful party and had beaten Naraku, but not without a few casualties...one in particular. The Exterminator and Monk rested against a tree, cradling their physical injuries, but mostly wishing to be able to heal the emotional wounds, which were far worse than any physical ones ever could be. The young Exterminator began to weep over her friend, as did the Monk, as well as trying to comfort the woman whom he loved. A little ways into the distance could be seen a young kitsune, though instead of weeping he was bawling for his fallen friend. He was very young and had already lost so many people in his life, so he didn't know how much more loss he could take in his life.  
While these three thought of their own loss they realized that their pain could not equal that of their comrade, who was silently weeping over their lost friend, but trying to remain strong for the others. Before this battle these two had formed a very special bond, but now that bond was lost to them. They remembered back to a week before the battle had ensued...  
  
--Flashback—  
  
"Wench! When is the food going to be ready?" grumbled an impatient hanyou.  
  
"Soon enough." ground out a tired raven-haired girl. Across from them sat an Exterminator and Monk, watching this exchange of words with amusement, knowing very well what was to come.  
  
And of course, as predicted, "Wench, is it done _**now**_?!"  
  
The tired girl turned to face the hanyou and glared at him and replied, "Inuyasha I have a name, it's **KAGOME**! So USE IT! You've been traveling with me for how long and still don't know my name?! Kami, I don't know why I put up with this! **HERE!** Take your stupid food!" and with that the young girl handed everyone their dinner and stormed off.  
  
After watching the young girl take her leave, the kitsune spoke up, "Well now you've done it Inuyasha! Kagome's mad at you! _AGAIN_! I guess I should just be thankful that she didn't say she was going home..."Inuyasha just glared at the kitsune, warning him to stop speaking.  
  
"You know he's right Inuyasha. How many times must you anger Kagome and make her leave? What happens if one day she really does give up and goes home and refuses to come back, or worse, gets attacked by a demon when she storms off and we never find her?"  
  
The Exterminator decided to speak as well, "I agree with both Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha, don't you find it unwise to upset Kagome? Especially after all she's done and sacrificed to help us in our search and when we're so close to completing the jewel?"  
  
"Well it's _her_ fault the stupid thing is broken in the first place!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, but she's still made sacrifices, including leaving her position as village miko to accompany us."  
  
"Stupid Monk, she's the only one who can see the shards!"  
  
"But Inuyasha, aren't _you_ the one who attempted to steal the jewel for your own _selfish_ reasons, thus bringing it out of the protection of its guardian, where it was then stolen by another demon from you, but in the process of getting it back and out of the hands of evil, was shattered? So aren't _you_ mostly to blame for disturbing the jewel in the first place?"  
  
There was silence and then WHACK then THUMP sound as the Miroku was hit upside the head and fell to the ground...he had clearly won the argument...but not without paying for pointing out the flaws in Inuyasha's reasoning.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped, "Agh! Leave me alone! Don't you all think I know all this already?! I ain't stupid ya know! Feh! I don't have to take this." and with that last remark, the hanyou jumped into the trees, leaving a silent group behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had found a cliff overlooking a vast field of various flowers and decided to sit and watch the sun begin to set. This is what Inuyasha found when he came to look for her and he unconsciously let out a sigh. He knew he was often mean to the young girl, but he couldn't help it.  
  
First chapter done :o) I have others done too, but I don't know how successful this story will be because it's my first one...so sorry if it sucks! I'll try to keep up with updates, which should be easier now that school is ending :o) Well, I hoped you liked the first beginning of "A Promise Made is a Promise Kept" – criticism of any kind is welcome, as well as questions 


	2. Remembering the Past: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Inuyasha, no characters and whatnot, just the story line  
  
A Promise Made is a Promise Kept  
  
By: StarryNightSky17  
  
**Note:** These next few chapters are going to be background information...a whole LOT of flashbacks...sorry if it gets long and confusing...and this is still one huge flashback, but with flashbacks in the huge flashback...technically we're still at the scene of the battle, but these are retrieved memories to explain background...and some more memories to explain background of some of the memories of the original background...so on with the story!  
  
"talking" 'thoughts'  
  
Remembering the Past: part 1  
  
For years he had been shunned by people for being a "_dirty half bread_" and eventually he had come to accept it; he was socially undesirable; a hanyou; a freak. He hated everyone for treating him differently just because of his being an in between species. It wasn't his fault for being born a hanyou! It's not like he decided, ' I think I'll be a hanyou rather than a full demon or just a...human.' But then one day, all these things changed, his world was turned upside down...and all because of this one girl.  
  
Flashback  
  
A silver and red blur flew through the trees outside the small village. He kept gong until he found what he was looking for; the Shikon no Tama. But there was one problem, the young guardian. Sure at first Inuyasha saw the young girl and thought, 'Psh! That wench is the guardian of the jewel? How much easier could this get?' and with that the hanyou continued to stay out of sight and just watch her for a bit.  
  
She held a comforting aura, he couldn't quite understand how she could seem so...pure, but he quickly shoved these thoughts from his mind.  
  
The young girl, who he later learned from the village children calling out to her, named Kagome, seemed to hold a fire inside that Inuyasha wanted to see before he attempted to take the jewel. His opportunity arrived when a snake demon came along. What Inuyasha saw next surprised him; the young girl, Kagome, had sensed the demon before it even got within 100 ft of her and in the blink of an eye, shot her arrow glowing a light blue and purified it instantly. Then she continued about her daily chores as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha just sat there, slightly impressed with this guardian and decided to further investigate the mystery figure named Kagome. Days turned into weeks, and upon the beginning of the third week things began to change. Kagome was in a field searching for herbs and Inuyasha was watching her, as he had for the past two weeks, from a safe distance.  
  
Kagome appeared to be humming to herself and then she stopped and said, "Hello. Why don't you come join me?" Now to any other person she would have appeared crazy, talking to herself, but our hanyou knew better; she was talking to him.  
  
He sat a moment in shock that she found him, after two weeks of watching her and being so careful, she had found him. When Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up, stormy blue orbs met with golden ones.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Won't you please join me? We can keep each other company."  
  
Inuyasha was still in shock, partially from her finding out about him, but the other because for the first time, he got a clear view of what this girl looked like. She had a slender petite frame, fair skin, long raven tresses that were pulled back into a ponytail and fell to her mid back, and last but not least, those friendly stormy blue eyes and a warm smile. He slowly and cautiously got up and made his way to the young girl.  
  
By the time he reached her, she had gone back to picking and sorting through her herbs and he just sat down next to her and watched her some more.  
  
She finally broke the silence, "I know you've been around for at least two weeks. I was just curious as to why you've done nothing but lurk around the village and trying to stay out of sight." Her voice matched her seemingly warm and cheerful personality and then it hit him- she _knew_ he was around before now, she already knew about him being around for the past two weeks!  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and instead of answering her question, asked one himself, "Hey wench, if you've known I've been here for two weeks, why did you choose now to talk to me? I know you've sensed me before today."  
  
A slight frown graced Kagome's delicate features but left just as soon as it came when she replied,"I thought I'd give you time and you would talk when you wanted to. But today was such a nice day, so I figured why not initiate conversation with the curious hanyou."  
  
He looked to her with shock briefly flashing through his eyes and asked, "You _know_ I'm a hanyou? You're not gonna mock me, shun me from your village, and call me a '_dirty half breed_'?"  
  
Kagome looked to him, surprise visible in her eyes," Well of course I could sense you were a hanyou, what kind of miko would I be if I couldn't differentiate between a half demon and full demon? And secondly, why would I call you a '_dirty half breed_'? There's nothing wrong with being different."  
  
This girl had shocked him yet again, except this time he didn't let his emotions slide and instead said," Feh! Because half breeds are no good. We're neither one or the other. We don't belong, we're '_freaks_'."  
  
The he turned his back to her with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome merely looked at him and smiled, this one wasn't going to be very easy to deal with.  
  
She decided to pose another question, "What's your name?"  
  
He smirked at this and said, "What's it to you?"  
  
Kagome was taken aback, "Well, I was _just_ curious, no need to be so _rude_ about it!"  
  
Her temper was beginning to rise, she was getting fed up with his attitude, she was just trying to be nice to him! Inuyasha could sense her temper rising and he smirked yet again because he knew he was getting on her nerves, plus she kind of looked cute when she was getting frustrated. 'Wait! Cute?! What? This wench cute?! What's wrong with me? Why would I think this?' While Inuyasha was battling with his own mind, Kagome took this opportunity to look him over. She had to admit, he was kind of cute, but when her eyes reached the top of his head, she gasped. She was looking at the cutest pair of dog ears ever! It took all of her strength to keep her from reaching up to rub the cute fuzzy triangles that sat atop his head. She couldn't take it anymore, and before Inuyasha could react, Kagome had began her rubbing of his ears and at first he yelped out of surprise and then...he purred, but after realizing what she was doing he growled and yanked himself out of her grasp.  
  
"Oy wench! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! They're so cute!"  
  
"**Cute**?! **Cute**?! Demons aren't cute!"  
  
"Well I never said _**you**_ were cute, I said your _**ears**_ were!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I still didn't get your name."  
  
"Well you ain't gettin' it anytime soon!"  
  
"Fine, then I won't tell you mine!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at this and replied,"Feh. Like I care...**_Kagome_**..."  
  
He watched her carefully for her reaction, her eyes told him everything. He smirked again as he saw her tense up and her eyes shone with shock and disbelief.  
  
"How...how did you know my name?"  
  
"Well, when you're the village miko and loved by everyone, people talk ya know...praise...stories...stuff like that...plus I saw you with a bunch of kids and they called you by name, **_Kagome_**." He said her name with emphasis to rub it in more that he knew her name but she still didn't know his.  
  
Kagome sighed, then she thought of a plan, she glanced quickly to the hanyou next to her and then proceeded to pick and sort various herbs. The young miko's calm attitude made Inuyasha nervous because just a few seconds ago she was ready to blow steam out of her ears, but now she was sitting as calm as ever. Inuyasha began to fidget, not knowing what to do while she went about her business.  
  
Soon Kagome just stood up and started walking back towards the village with Inuyasha following. When they reached the edge of the village Inuyasha began to hesitate. Kagome took notice of his hesitation, so she waited for him to catch up and when he got close enough she grabbed his hand and continued into the village. Inuyasha was a bit shocked at this gesture and a light pink tinged his cheek momentarily on contact, but since Kagome was facing forward she didn't see the blushing hanyou.  
  
They finally reached a small hut and Kagome stopped and called out, "Kaede, I'm back. I've also brought back a guest."  
  
Kaede walked out and said, "Ah, hello you two. Kagome, did ye manage to find anymore herbs?"  
  
"Why yes, I did, as well as a new friend." and she smiled brightly. Kaede saw something else flicker through Kagome's eyes..._mischief_?  
  
"Kaede, I'll go put these away and then I'll come back...you can try to talk with..._**him**_ (points to Inuyasha) while I'm gone. Perhaps you can find out more than I could." and with that the miko went into the hut, leaving an awkward silence hanging between the old miko and young hanyou.  
  
"So young one, what might ye name be? I believe Kagome forgot to properly introduce us."  
  
"Feh. She didn't forget to tell you _**old hag**_. She didn't tell you because she doesn't _**know**_ it."  
  
"Hmmm...I see then," replied Kaede who was beginning to figure out what she had seen in Kagome's eyes and with that she heard slight murmurings form inside the hut.  
  
Inuyasha's ears began to twitch, hearing the soft chanting and before he knew it, a blur shot towards him and before he could do anything the object hit his neck. He looked down to see a purple beaded necklace with white fangs hanging around his neck. The next moment when he looked up he saw the culprit who was responsible for the necklace, laughing in the doorway to the hut.  
  
"Wench! What the _**hell**_ are these?! Take them off _**now**_!"  
  
Kagome walked over, amusement in her eyes, "I don't think so. You need to learn to be more polite. Now that we have that necklace on you I can repeat my question from earlier. What is your name?"  
  
"Why would I tell you now if I wouldn't tell you before? Especially now that I have this damn necklace on! I was going to tell you, but now I think I won't."  
  
Kagome pondered this a moment, "Hm, alright, your loss. I guess I'll have to _**sit**_ and wait patiently for you to comply willingly." But Inuyasha didn't hear everything because halfway through he found his face meeting with the ground.  
  
"Wench, what did you do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Name?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thank you, name?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Feh?"  
  
"Oy, no stupid."  
  
"Why don't you**_ sit_** down."  
  
"Ah! Wench!"  
  
"I'm Kagome, I told you this before ah...I can't quite remember your name, what was it?"  
  
"I never gave it stupid! Ain't gonna do it either."  
  
"I'm growing tired with your stubbornness. I think I'll go _**sit**_ with Kaede and we'll go _**sit**_ somewhere and talk about some miko business...hmmm...why don't you _**sit**_ down for a while until you're ready to talk." By this time there was a slight crater in the ground where the hanyou was.  
  
"Wench! Stop whatever you're doing _**now**_!"  
  
"Then just tell me your name! Is it that hard? Or did you forget it or something, or is it really so embarrassing that you can't tell me?"  
  
"Hmph. Not like _you_ care or nothin' and don't go sayin' bad things about my name, you don't even know it! No, it's not stupid or embarrassing! I just don't feel like telling you, _**Kagome**_."  
  
"Argh! You're so frustrating! **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**" By the time Kagome was done, there was a good 17 ft deep hole where the hanyou was sitting.  
  
"**INUYASHA!**"  
  
"What?"  
  
"**INUYASHA!** That's my name stupid wench! Just stop...whatever you're doing to me!"  
  
"Oh...the _'sit'_ thing?"  
  
"Argh! Yes! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha jumped out of his hole and came face to face with the miko.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede watched their interactions with amusement in her eyes. 'Aye, things should be quit interesting from now on.' and with that thought she left the two alone to sort through their differences.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha remembered that first meeting with the miko and the dreaded "sit". He had unconsciously been grasping the cursed prayer beads around his neck as he also remembered how the jewel broke. When he thought about it, it was _his_ fault. Though he would never admit it...  
  
Note: Next chapter will begin with another flashback in this one long flashback...and plenty more to come! 


	3. Remembering the Past: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Inuyasha, no characters and whatnot, just the story line

A Promise Made is a Promise Kept

By: StarryNightSky17

"talking"

'thoughts'

Remembering the Past: part 2

**_zZzZz Flashback zZzZz_**

After their "run in" with one another, Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn to the miko. He contented himself by assuming it was because of the Shikon jewel. About a week after their first meeting Inuyasha had had enough; he didn't like the feeling of him being "pulled" towards something but he was beginning to not mind Kagome too much, which really irked him because he wasn't supposed to trust anyone. Yet, since they had met she never looked at him with disgust and called him a "dirty half breed" but had done quite the opposite, smiling warmly with recognition and always using his name.

He'd had enough of this and was getting confused, so in an attempt to end his confusion and to achieve his original goal he had run towards the girl and snatched the jewel that hung around her neck. She seemed a bit surprised, but quickly regained her wits and ran off after the hanyou, bow and arrows in hand.

The moment she saw silver and red fly through the trees she let loose two arrows. She immediately ran to her target and gave a triumphant smirk. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, the two arrows securely holding him in place with on in each of his sleeves. The jewel, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?!"

Inuyasha was glaring at her, "Well, no thanks to **_you_** a stupid crow demon flew by me and took it when **_you_** pinned me to this stupid tree!"

"Argh! Well if **_you_** hadn't taken it in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament!" shouted the retreating miko.

"Hey wench! Where are you going?! You can't just **leave** me here! Come back!"

"Watch me," and with that, Kagome disappeared out of sight.

Inuyasha sat there cursing his luck. With Kagome, she had found the bird that was trying to quickly retreat from the scene of the crime, but she couldn't let this happen. So with a prayer, she let loose a single arrow...it hit its mark...but unfortunately releasing a great bright light as well.

Kagome saw something shiny falling from the sky and ran to catch it. When she caught it she gasped. She was holding a shard of the jewel...a shard as in not the whole jewel.

She began to walk back silently, thinking about what to do. When Inuyasha caught her scent he yelled for her to release him. She walked to him with a vacant stare and he shuddered a little, because stormy blue eyes that usually held laughter were now almost lifeless and distant with no emotion showing through. She released him from the tree and continued walking back towards the village. Inuyasha followed behind and concentrated on studying her. Something was wrong...her scent was not as strong, as if she was pulling into herself, she walked trance like with those dull emotionless eyes, she even seemed to be much more pale and she wasn't chattering cheerfully as was her usual countenance. All these changes bothered Inuyasha, but then he noticed her fisted left hand...she was holding something...something small...

They reached the village and Kagome went straight to Kaede. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and waited for the young miko to come back, the jewel forgotten. A couple of hours later a miko emerged from the hut, but not the one Inuyasha was waiting for.

Kaede had a solemn face and Inuyasha jumped down, "Kaede, I demand an explanation **now**!"

After Kaede Inuyasha of what Kagome had told her he visibly paled and walked to the doorway of the hut and stood there, shocked. Kagome was resting, Kaede explained her condition of how she was in shock and it had taken Kaede an hour to snap Kagome out of her daze to get an explanation and afterwards she opened her palm to reveal the single shard she had been holding. Kaede informed Inuyasha of the situation that lay before them with the shards vulnerable to be taken by beings who would use them for evil purposes. She explained that Inuyasha and Kagome would need to find all the shards and restore the jewel to prevent any evil from using the power of the jewel.

**_zZzZz End Flashback zZzZz_**

Inuyasha remembered it all. He was reluctant at first to help, but then he realized that if he didn't he would never get the jewel, so he complied with Kaede's request.

Since then, they had gained three more companions: a demon exterminator named Sango, a monk named Miroku, and a young kitsune named Shippo. At these memories he let a slight smile grace his face, even his eyes lit up. He refocused on Kagome. She was still sitting there peacefully, but he was surprised that she didn't sense him with her miko senses. Then he saw her stiffen and he began to move toward her to protect her, but then he smelled it; wolf.

**_zZzZz Flashback zZzZz_**

Early on in their search for the shards of the jewel (and before they met Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) Inuyasha got to meet one of Kagome's friends...or rather, her _stalker_.

Kagome had recovered from the shock of the jewel being broken so she decided she needed to go for a walk. Inuyasha decided to follow at a safe distance where, in her state, she wouldn't sense him, yet close enough to protect her from any demon coming to attack. Then he smelled something and began to run towards Kagome, but then he saw something...or rather, _someone_ already standing next to her...holding her hand!

From where he was, Inuyasha could tell that it was a wolf demon, and seeing as he didn't seem to pose a threat to Kagome, he decided to sit back and watch...even though he felt a slight tug at his heart seeing the wolf so close to the miko.

"Kagome! How are you my love?"

#sigh# "Koga, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. If we can hold a conversation without you filling it with flattering words then maybe I can deal with you."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you know I can't help how I feel."

Kagome knew this all too well.

She had known Koga since she was about seven, when she accidentally stumbled into the wolf tribe territory in search for herbs. She was young and had no idea of how far she was from her village. It didn't help that she was distracted by a colorful butterfly and began chasing it without taking in her surroundings. Koga had smelled her since he was helping on guard duty. Sure he was young, but he was a demon, so he was old enough and strong enough to start taking on such a responsibility as guard duty. He was ready and eager to kill the intruder, but stopped when he saw a little girl with raven hair and piercing stormy blue eyes. Koga was intrigued and followed this girl the rest of the day in an attempt to learn more about this particular human.

At the end of the day the little girl began showing signs of being lost, so Koga decided that now was the time to make his appearance.

"Um...hello?"

"Hm? Oh! Hi, I'm Kagome." said the young girl with one of her dazzling smiles.

'Her smile is so welcoming...and I'm a demon. Shouldn't she be afraid?' "My name is Koga, prince of the Northern wolf tribe."

"Nice to meet you...um...you wouldn't by chance know where we are, would you?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

Koga smirked, "Lost?"

A slight blush appeared as Kagome replied, "Erm...yes..."

"Thought so, here, I'll take you back to your village."

They spoke some while Koga guided her home and once they reached the village Kagome thanked and hugged him and ran off towards her hut. Koga stood there in slight shock before he regained his senses and then took off in a whirlwind.

Since then Koga had dropped by at random times to see Kagome, and eventually his feelings went beyond friendship, but hers did not. The wolf, determined to have Kagome, became more open and obvious regarding his feelings for her, but Kagome merely ignored the comments and attempted to keep conversation as far away from the topic as possible.

_**zZzZz End Flashback zZzZz**_


End file.
